


Streams of Light

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is moving in with Luna. Weasleys exist to make things complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streams of Light

The redhead rolled her brown eyes as she watched her brothers struggling with the various boxes. It seemed they were trying to stack in the most efficient way to get them all inside, and their idiocy was causing the entire process to take entirely too long. With a flick of her wand, the plain brown squares of cardboard paraded themselves through the front doors.

"Honestly, Ron. Charlie. Are you wizards or not?"

The two just grinned, and she sighed, knowing she'd been had. Of course they'd trick her into doing their work with their pretend act of bumbling fools. How was is that she was the youngest child again? Most days she felt leaps and bounds ahead of her brothers, who still ended up in piles of bruises and spit occasionally, covered in dirt and childish grins -- in spite of their ages being well into adulthood.

A crash and a squeal brought her attention back to the moment, and she rushed inside to see what had started the commotion. A pair of plump freckled legs kicked in the air, and Ginny was horrified to realize her levitated boxes had knocked her mum to the ground.

"Oh no." she groaned. Likely, Molly Weasley wouldn't let her only daughter forget her horrid treatment of dear mum on her move-in day.

Before she could react, the waif-like blonde jogged into the room and was pulling her mother to her feet. Smoothing Molly's dusty clothes, Luna soothed the older woman's agitation with her soft voice like warm bread, and summer skies, and piles of blankets on a rainy day.

Ginny melted a bit, leaning against the door frame and just watching her mother and her girlfriend interact in such a sweet way that she had to shake all thoughts of Honeydukes from her head.

Just a bit later, it was only the two girls in their new home. The crowd of Weasleys had left and the sun was setting, streams of light flittering through the lacy curtains that Luna had insisted on hanging. She'd said they'd keep the Flibbering Dongertanks away, invisible creatures that latched onto unhappiness and helped it to grow -- Ginny didn't want any kind of unhappiness to be able to survive and multiply in those walls, so up they'd gone.

Luna was seated cross-legged in the middle of what would become their living room, her back straight as she used her wand to arrange their possessions in the blue room. Ginny had to duck when she walked in, else she'd have been hit by the parade of books, like little ducklings lining themselves up on the bookshelf. She crouched next to the other girl, balancing a tray of sandwiches on her knee. Her mother may be the great Molly Weasley, Comfort Food Extraordinaire, but Ginny's own knowledge of meal-making was at an untolerably low level.

Fortunately, Luna usually took care of their meals. Her calm serenity in usually-chaotic kitchens (in Ginny's own experience with them, anyway) always produced the most perfect blends of spices and flavours, and Ginny loved every dish she served.

In fact, Ginny loved almost everything about Luna, from the soft swish of her long hair when she moved, to the quiet tinkle of her laughter-like-bells. The two girls were fire and ice, the sun and the moon, and somehow their blazing differences made them all the more fitting. The redhead flushed when she thought of their bodies like pieces of ribbon made to be intertwined.

Sitting there on the floor, their belongs swirling in the air around them, Ginny rested her head on Luna's shoulder, and thought she'd finally found _home_.


End file.
